devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Trish
Trish is a demon created by Mundus who strangely resembles Dante's mother, Eva. After his defeat by the hands of Dante, she later joined Devil May Cry and became a devil hunter alongside him.Devil May Cry During her stint within the Order of the Sword, she went under the alias "Gloria".Devil May Cry 4 She is a major character in the series, although she was originally one of Dante's enemies. Trish appears as a playable character in Devil May Cry 2 and Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, although she is present in Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 4 as well. Appearance Personality As a puppet of Mundus, Trish was originally cruel and uncaring, but after Dante saved her, she began to develop emotions towards him, and eventually sacrificed herself to save him from Mundus's attack. After being revived, Trish joined Dante at his shop, and showed excitement at being his partner. By the time of the animated series, she has gone off on her own, and seems to enjoy playfully picking on Dante and giving him trouble, and although she rejoins him in Devil May Cry 4 she has basically the same habits. While disguised as Gloria, Trish is very flirtatious and sexually teasing. Biography ''Devil May Cry Trish comes to Devil May Cry one night to meet Dante. There she attempts to electrocute him, but with his demon powers he easily overpowers her. Trish is defeated, but tells Dante that she needs his help. She takes him to Mallet Island, where Mundus is planning to open the gate to the Underworld to cross over to the Human World. It is eventually revealed that Trish was actually created by Mundus as a lure to kill Dante in the island. After betraying Dante during a fight with Nightmare and trying to kill him, Dante still saves her life from falling rocks. Trish is deeply moved by this, although she still returns to her master. Later, the demon king then tries to kill Dante by using a very powerful beam from his third eye. However, Trish returns Dante's favor and sacrifices herself instead, pushing Dante out of the beam's path and allowing herself to be struck instead. Before following Mundus into the Underworld, and believing Trish to be dead, Dante utters the famous line, ''"I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with light!" He then leaves her with the Sparda and the Perfect Amulet. Later, cornered by a heavily mutated Mundus, Dante hears his mother's voice, and Trish bursts through the wall to aid him. She lends him her power and Mundus is defeated. With Mundus destroyed, Dante and Trish embrace, and she begins to cry. Dante tells Trish that she has become human, because "Devils never cry". It is implied that she works with Dante at the newly-renamed Devil Never Cry. ''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Trish is a freelance devil hunter, having left Devil May Cry to do her own work for a while. She comes to visit Dante from time to time, leading her first appearance in the show to a fight with Lady when Lady accepts a job to kill a lightning demon. As it turns out, Lady's client was a demon himself and wanted to get rid of Trish because she was hunting him. Trish and Lady end up getting along and place Dante into further debt by buying expensive clothing and leaving a reluctant Dante with the bill. Later in the show, Trish does some investigative work from time to time to help Dante in his jobs. During the final fight with Abigail, she and Lady fight against hordes of lesser demons as Dante faces Abigail. Dante extends to her an open invitation to return to Devil May Cry whenever she wants near the end of Episode 4, which she declines at first, and apparently accepted after the series. At the end of the series, she departed with Dante and Lady to a job outside the city, in which she remarked "the winner gets the reward." Devil May Cry 4 By this time, Trish is seemingly living with Dante and working alongside him as a Devil Hunter. When Lady informs them about the actions of the Order of the Sword, Trish takes the Sparda to Sanctus while posing as "Gloria", and is made an Executive of the Holy Knights.'Devil May Cry 4, Dialogue - Sanctus:' She once brought us the sword "Sparda" and hastened the completion of our Savior. She uses this placement to spy on the Holy Knights, but because of her looks and rapid promotion, she enjoyed a somewhat negative reception by the other members of the Order.'Devil May Cry 4, Dialogue - Credo:' But she almost remains a stranger to us all. She discards her disguise once Dante and Nero reach the Order's headquarters, and after the Savior is activated, she goes to evacuate the island's townspeople while Dante attacks the giant statue. After Sanctus and the Savior are defeated, Trish returns to the Devil May Cry shop with Dante. When Lady brings in another case, all three of them go off to face it together. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Demonic Powers Though the player is never required to fight directly against Trish/Gloria, she is shown to have a combat style that relies heavily upon melee attacks. She has some degree of superhuman strength as she is able to lift a motorcycle and throw it at Dante. She also has superhuman speed, agility and endurance similar to Dante, as well as the ability to control yellow lightning. In ''Devil May Cry, she first fights Dante with a combination of hand-to-hand combat and the element of electricity. She also seems to be able to use this electricity to teleport from location to location. After the first game, she intersperses this style of fighting with usage of the Sparda and Luce & Ombra. In Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, she is able to hitch a ride on one of Lady's rockets and amplifiy its power at the same time while fighting Abigail. Like most demons, she has a considerable healing factor, healing from a bullet graze in a few seconds. In said appearance, Trish's lighnting manifests in a blue color. She is also shown to be a very skilled fighter, able to easily overwhelm a renowned Devil Hunter like Lady on two occasions. Because she has already given the Sparda to Sanctus by the beginning of Devil May Cry 4, she only carries Luce & Ombra during this game. In her disguise as Gloria, she wields two small blades, each of which folds in on itself. She appears to keep them tucked in the back of her thigh-high boots when they are not in use. In her non-canon segment as a playable character, she still possesses the Sparda and uses it to great effect, combining its attacks with punches and kicks empowered by her dominance over lightning. She is also capable of using Devil Trigger, during which she dons sunglasses and is surrounded by a yellow aura. The appearance of her character in Devil May Cry 2 is not story-driven, but rather an unlockable playable character for both Dante and Lucia's discs. In this game, it looks as if Trish has taken Dante's moveset from the said game, having access to all of his attacks, including the original Stinger and Round Trip attacks. However, she can now utilize a Devil Trigger, which changes her avatar to have sunglasses and gives her the ability to fly (Air Raid). She is capable of firing extremely powerful energy blasts that home in on the target (Majin Form). Trish wields the twin pistols Luce & Ombra and the Sword of Sparda. In Marvel vs Capcom 3 ''and its updated re-release, Trish has the ability to place magic "mines" on both the ground and air, the groundbound ones launching a lightning bullet when in close proximity and the airborne ones stunning her enemies. She once again takes up Sparda and uses it extensively and in conjunction with her lightning powers. Background Trish's name is a reference to Lady Beatrice of the ''Divine Comedy, who was based on Dante Alighieri's muse and unrequited love, Beatrice Portinari. The Gloria ("Glory be to God on high" in Latin) is the second part of the Catholic Ordinary of the Mass. It is traditionally sung in Latin. Trivia *In her appearances in the Viewtiful Joe games, Trish is always seen wearing Dante's Amulet as part of her choker. Why this is done is unknown. *In Devil May Cry 2, both sides of Dante's coin are engraved with Trish's silhouette, as seen in the Devil May Cry logo. *According to Hideki Kamiya, the logo on the Devil May Cry shop is just a "cool girl", and in-universe is not meant to represent Trish.https://twitter.com/PG_kamiya/status/152699600631906304 *If you make a fresh save file of Devil May Cry on your PS2 memory card, and click on your memory card options; the save file is of a chibi version of Trish. If you attempt to delete the save file Trish puts her hand on her forehead and shakes her head in disappointment. If you copy the file she'll pump one arm in the air in excitement. If you actually copy the data to another memory card, Trish will start dancing while it's copying to the new memory card. *While Trish possesses the power of Devil Trigger, it does not change her shape. Hideki Kamiya, the DMC series creator, suggested that the Devil Trigger form seen in Devil May Cry 2 may not be her true Devil form.@PG Kamiya, replying to @Deezee_Kujaku via Twitter *The relationship between Trish and Dante is often interpreted by fans to be romantic in nature, however; Kamiya denies this is the case.@PG Kamiya replying to @Ketchups92 via Twitter See also *Eva References Category:Playable characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Female Category:Protagonists